T.U.F.F. Babysitters: Kiddie Stuff
Here's one last Fanfic before I take my break from Wikia... What if Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and the Chameleon were (temporarily) reverted back into 7-year-olds? I dunno, Just a quick fic I wanted to make. It's just I think Snaptrap was adorable as a child in the episode Pup Daddy.. Hope you guys enjoy! Personally, I think this fic is the dullest I've made. '' ''Also, Some of the art is mine, Some of it is Little Miss Cute's. Tell me what you think. -''PoofFan93'' ---- Transcript/Synopisis [Everyone is at T.U.F.F., While Snaptrap, Bird Brain, and The Chameleon are in a prison cell] Dudley: Morning, Everyone! Kitty: Hi Dudley! The Chief: Nice to see you finally coming to work on time, Eh? Dudley: Yep! I have growed up! I'm not a kid anymore! Kitty: Dudley, It's grown up. Not growed up. Keswick: Speaking of kids, I have finally finished the Young Gun! Now, It is more advanced than the original version! It's new settings are: *Oldie *Adult *Teenager *Kid *Baby and *Zygote And this time, You don't age backwards. Dudley: AWESOME! Can I try on my pizza? Sanptrap: Don't even think about it, Agent Puppy! Remember what happened last time? I was turned into an awesome teen, A kid, and then a baby! I don't want to experience that again! (Flashback to the episode "Pup Daddy") Keswick (as a baby): Also, If Snaptrap drops that gun and it bu-bu-breaks we're all doomed! Dudley: Huh? Snaptrap (as a baby): walking up the construction site *Giggles* Dudley: AGGHHHH! Dudley: ...Yeah....But Keswick improved it! There's no way it could backfire again, Right? [Throws pizza into air, Pizza falls before it is zapped, The the blast bounces off the wall, Hitting Snaptrap, The Chameleon, and Bird Brain] Snaptrap, Chameleon, & Bird Brain: [Get zapped] AGGGGHHHH! [Explosion ensues, Then the smoke clears, Revealing the three villians as kids] Dudley: Whoa, Didn't see that comin'. Keswick: Agent Puppy! You set the Young Gun to "Kid!" Kid Snaptrap: This is Terrible! [points to Kid Bird Brain] Your bowl cut is unfashionable! .)]] Kid Bird Brain: Well at least I don't look like a rebel! Kid Chameleon: I will have my REVENGE, Kitty Katswell...Huh? Kitty: Now, kids, stop this menacing behavior, or we're gonna have to give you all a time out! Kid Villians: AAAHHHH! Kid Bird Brain: We gotta get outta here! Kid Snaptrap: But where do we go? We're trapped! Kid Chameleon: ...Oh, DUH! [Transforms into a Blaster, And aims himself at Kitty and Dudley] Kid Snaptrap: YEA! Kitty: Dudley! Do something! Dudley: ..Uh...Uh..AHA! [Blasts the kids with the Young Gun again, Turning them into 5 year-olds] Little Chameleon: *''Cries''* I'm scared! Little Snaptrap: ME TOO! *''Cries''* Little Bird Brain: ME THREE! DOGGY AND KITTY SCARE ME! *''Cries''* Kitty: Great, No we have THREE crybabies! Dudley: *''Whimpers''* I'M A HORRIBLE FATHER! *''Cries''* Kitty: I stand corrected; I mean four... The Chief: This never would have happened if you didn't rebuild the Young Gun, Keswick! Keswick: Oh, And your blaming ME? [Fights with the Chief] Little Snaptrap: *''Cries louder''* I WANT MY MOMMY! Dudley: STOP CRYING YOU LITTLE MONSTERS! Little Bird Brain: [Stops crying] Hey, You can't tell us what to do! Little Chameleon and Little Snaptrap: YEAH! Kitty: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Easy kids, EASY! Little Snaptrap: [Squirts Kitty with a mini water gun] Take that, Meanie Cat! Little Bird Brain: Face the fury of my Blue-Bottomed bottom! Little Chameleon: [Transforms into a Super Cannon] Yea, You can't stop us! Kitty: Uh, Uh, ...Oh Yes we CAN! [Grabs Young Gun] We have no choice! [Tries to zap the kids, But the Young Gun brakes] Kitty: Oh, NO! DUDLEY! The Young Gun BROKE! TBC Category:Fan fiction